The invention relates to a storage, carrying and dispensing apparatus, and more particularly the invention is concerned with a storage and carrying device having a plurality of pockets for receiving, storing and dispensing a number of items which may be similar in size and shape.
In one preferred embodiment the invention is directed at storing a plurality of hand-held calculators such as for classroom use, in an apron-like device with storage pockets from which the calculators extend. The carrying device can itself be suspended in a generally vertical plane for dispensing and receiving the calculators
An important aspect of the invention is a system of construction by which such an item storage device is produced
Storage and dispensing devices in generally apron-like configuration, with series of pockets, have been previously known for several purposes Shoe holders or "shoe bags", for example, have had rows and columns of pockets sized to receive shoes, such as for placement on the inside of a closet door. Calculator holders have also been known, usually formed of plastic strips secured by adhesion or heat-sealing to a sheet of plastic material.
A more typical way of storing and carrying calculators for classroom use has been to place them in plastic binders similar to instructional cassette tape holders. For 30 calculators, three such binders were generally required.
None of the previously known article holders of this general type has been as economical in construction and as efficiently formed as the storage and dispensing device of the present invention described below.